The Beginning
by BroodyCheery323
Summary: Sookie goes to see Eric after witnessing Godric's death. One-shot, set at the end of 2x09. Eric;Sookie.


I know this idea has been overdone, but I couldn't help doing my own version of it. Just how I wish 2x09 ended.

Enjoy!

I OWN NOTHING!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Sookie stood motionless; her eyes glued to the spot Godric had been only moments before. There was nothing left of the ancient vampire. Sookie had expected there to be ashes, some sign that he had been there, but there wasn't. Her eyes caught the shirt that he had removed just before meeting the sun. She slowly moved to pick it up, holding it closely to her chest. This was all that remained.

Sookie felt the tears slowly fall from her eyes, leaving a moist trail on her cheeks. Godric was gone. She had never seen a more terrible, more beautiful sight before. She wept softly at the loss of such a beautiful being. She had only just met Godric and she desperately wished she could have known him better. In the short time she knew Godric he had shown her that not all vampires were driven by blood. They could want more. He had wanted more.

Sookie turned slowly to go back into the hotel, Godric's shirt in her hands. She brushed her tears away distractedly as she made her way down the stairs. She stopped in front of Eric's hotel room. She had not consciously made the decision to come here but it felt right. An image of Eric on his knees begging with his maker to stay as blood poured from his eyes flashed through her mind and she silently wept for him.

Seeing Eric that way made her heart constrict and she had felt the need to comfort him. he had been so broken. She subconsciously ran her fingers over the shirt in her hands. _Eric would want it. _

Sookie brought her hand up and softly knocked on the door. She waited patiently but no sound came from the other side of the door. _Maybe he had already gone to sleep. _Sookie tried the handle. Finding it unlocked, she quietly pushed the door open and stepped into the room.

Eric sat on the couch, his shoulders hunched and his head hung low. Sookie stared sadly at him and slowly made her way over to site beside him. She laid the shirt down on the couch next to her and turned to face Eric. She reached her hand forward and gently raised his chin so she could see his face. She gasped quietly at the sight of blood smeared on his face as more fell from his eyes.

Sookie felt her own eyes fill with tears at the sight of Eric's pain. Without thinking she through her arms around him, pulling him to her tightly. Eric hesitated but slowly brought his arms up around her. He buried his face into the crook of her neck.

Eric welcomed the increased amount of grief from Sookie that he could feel through their blood bond. His own wasn't enough. He didn't want to continue on. He should have stayed with Godric. He should have died with Godric.

"Godric's gone." Eric stated.

Sookie pulled back from their embrace to look into Eric's eyes. She nodded sadly.

"I'm so sorry Eric. I may not understand the bond between a vampire and their maker but I do understand love. And I know that you loved him very much." She placed her hands on either side of Eric's face. "And I know he loved you very much as well." she finished gently.

Eric nodded and reached for a tissue to wipe the blood from his face. Sookie reached forward, taking the tissue from his hands, and began to gently clean off the blood. Eric said nothing, only stared in amazement.

Sookie had never hidden her dislike for him and with tricking her into drinking his blood she now had even more reason to dislike him, but here she was trying to comfort him. Eric was shocked by her willingness to forgive. And she had stayed with his maker. She had only known Godric for a couple days and yet she was with him in the end. She wept for him.

Eric grasped Sookie's wrist, stilling her movements. Sookie looked curiously back at him. He took the tissue from her hand, replacing it with his own hand.

"Thank you." he breathed out.

Sookie knew he was thanking her for much more then cleaning off the blood from his face. She smiled softly.

Sookie dropped Eric's hand and reached for the shirt still laying next to her. She turned back to Eric, her face sad.

"This was all that was left. I thought you might want to have it."

Sookie gently placed the shirt in his outstretched hand. Eric stared down at it for a second and held it tightly to his chest. He breathed in deeply, inhaling the scent of his maker. He blinked back the blood tears he could feel coming.

"He was brave Eric. Brave till the very end."

Sookie stood from the couch, her hand held out for Eric to grad. He blinked at her hand and stared up at her before slowly grasping her hand with his own. She gently pulled him from the couch and led him over to the bed. She dropped his hand briefly to climb on to the bed and Eric slowly followed her, slightly confused.

"Lay down. I'll stay with you." she whispered.

Eric blinked at her in shock but obeyed. He lay on his side facing Sookie. She lay facing him. Eric hesitantly placed his hand palm up on the bed. Sookie gently laid her hand in his.

"Sleep."

Eric slowly closed his eyes. One hand holding hers while the other still held Godric's shirt. Sookie gently stroked Eric's face, soothing him into sleep. A tear slipped from her eyes as she thought about Godric and the pain his death caused Eric. She wasn't sure what would happen now that she had seen Eric so broken, or now that they had the blood bond, but she wasn't worried.

_"This is the beginning."_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** That last thought at the end is meant to be her remembering what Eric said in her dream and her thinking that seeing this new side of Eric and experiencing this moment signifies the beginning of something good between them.

Review and let me know what you thought please! : )


End file.
